Dietas Innecesarias
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Una de las primeras cosas que Ino le dijo a Chouji era que necesitaba una dieta. [Fic del Equipo 10, ligero ChoujiIno]


**Dietas innecesarias.**

La primera cosa que Ino le dijo a Chouji, cuando se conocieron formalmente a los seis años, era que tendría que hacer una dieta para enflacar. Cuando el niño se enfureció, aventándole un bollo, diciéndole que la única razón por la que no le pegaba era por ser niña, Ino _también _se enfureció y procedió a ignorarlo. Shikamaru simplemente había volteado a ver a su padre (y a los otros dos mejores amigos de su padre) con una mirada cansada

El padre de Ino y su familia habían sido enviados como espía a otro pueblo que parecía estarse preparando para atacar a Konoha, utilizar la defensa de la florería para ganar información. Por eso cuando los tres niños se conocieron, sus padres sólo rieron cuando Chouji, aún ofendido ante las palabras de Ino, le había dicho que _ella_ estaba demasiado delgada, causando que Shikamaru tuviera que evitar que el angelito rubio se le lanzara a su mejor amigo a golpes.

Si en algo se parecían a ellos (qué lo hacían, quizá hasta un poco demasiado), todo iba a salir a pedir de bocas.

- ¡Vuelve a repetir eso!

- ¡Claro que lo hago!

- … estoy es demasiado…

Los tres padres compartieron una mirada, antes de ir a separar a sus vástagos. Después de todo, para que se pudieran llevar bien, los tres tenían que estar vivos y de preferencia completos.

- Todavía no nos permiten pasar, Ino.

Ino suspiró nuevamente, de cualquier manera aliviada de que Chouji estuviera bien, sonriéndole al padre de Chouji mientras se sentaba, preguntándose dónde demonios estaba Shikamaru y porqué no estaba ahí _ya_. Sabía que Sakura estaba cerca y que, si se lo pedía, su amiga no dudaría en estar ahí, sobre todo porque Naruto todavía estaba en Terapia Intensiva y Sasuke… pero no. En ese momento necesitaba a su equipo. Tenía que ser su suerte que su sensei tampoco estuviera.

No estaba acostumbrada a esa sensación de impotencia y de miedo. La idea de que sus dos cobardes, flojos y – la verdad sea dicha – aparentemente mediocres compañeros pudieran resultar heridos le resultaba demasiado extraña. De los tres, ella era la que más quería afinar sus destrezas como genin y aún así, admitía que había otras prioridades en su vida.

Como sus dos compañeros de equipo. Sus dos amigos.

Ella no había estado contenta con la elección de ese equipo. Suficiente era que sus padres fueran amigos y que cada cierto tiempo, hubiera reuniones y los tres tuvieran que soportarse. Sí, Shikamaru y Chouji eran amigos pero a ella no le agradaban. Uno era demasiado flojo y el otro no hacía más que comer. Uno siempre le ganaba en el shouji y el otro ni siquiera se molestaba en tratar de entenderla. A ninguno le interesaban las flores, ni lo que a ella le parecía interesante. Chouji a veces trataba de mostrarse interesado en lo que a ella le gustaba pero siempre, invariablemente, terminarían discutiendo. Shikamaru ni siquiera hacía el intento.

Sin embargo, al estar en el mismo equipo, compartiendo más tiempo juntos del que ella consideraba saludable para su integridad mental (oh, afortunada Hinata que había tenido una sensei mujer y que al menos podía refugiarse en ella de la simple y tremenda vulgaridad, atrocidad y muchos otros terribles 'cidad' que podía ser la mente masculina) en algún momento se habían hecho amigos. Sí, Shikamaru seguía diciendo que todo lo que ella decía era demasiado complicado y que era por mujeres como ella que él se iba a casar con una mujer normal y sí, Chouji le decía que estaba demasiado delgada mientras que ella le contrarrestaba que él debería de comer un poco más saludable, y hablando de saludable, Asuma-sensei no debería de fumar tanto, hacía que su ropa apestara a cigarro.

… pero eran otra familia. Shikamaru nunca decía que era demasiado problemático dejarle las cosas de comer que a ella o a Chouji le gustaban siempre y cuando los dos ignoraran esos detalles. Chouji sí trataba de escucharla cuando ella se ponía a hablar de sus asuntos y ella trataba de cuidarlos, o al menos eso quería pensar. A pesar de todo, a pesar de que su equipo podía parecer el no más calificado y de los que no querían perseverar, ella sabía que había mucho más en ellos que eso.

Todavía le costaba trabajo comprender la idea de que habían estado en peligro de muerte. Incluso si Shikamaru había sido promovido a chuunin, incluso si sabía que Chouji sí era fuerte… no. Simplemente sus dos compañeros, sus dos amigos no podían haber estado en peligro de muerte.

No quiso pensar en cómo se sentiría Sakura, siendo que había sido uno de sus compañeros el que había ocasionado todo esto.

- ¿Akimichi-san? – la voz de una de las med-nin hizo que Ino saliera de sus reflexiones, alzando la vista mientras que el padre de Chouji se levantaba.

- ¿Pasó algo?

Una sonrisa muy profesional, de alguien que ha visto la misma escena demasiadas veces para que le afecte.

- No, su hijo está estable. Ya puede pasar a verlo.

Un suspiro de alivio por parte de ambos.

- Vamos, Ino.

- Oh, lo siento Akimichi-san. – otra vez la misma sonrisa. – Sólo familia.

La kunoichi trató de que esas palabras no le afectaran mientras se volteaba para sentarse, pero entonces sintió la mano de Akimichi-san en su hombro, firme y constante, como era Chouji.

- Es familia.

Cuando entran a la habitación, Ino se quedó en la puerta primero, repitiéndose que era por cortesía. Permitirle al padre hablar con el hijo era lo adecuado. Pensó en ir a buscar a Shikamaru quién seguramente querría estar ahí. Habría hecho todo eso si tan solo se hubiese podido mover, incluso cuando Akimichi-san volvió a donde estaba ella, poniéndole la mano en el hombro, sonriéndole mientras le decía que iba a buscar algo de beber.

Finalmente, casi sintiendo como si alguien la estuviera controlando, logró mover una pierna. Luego otra. Fueron veinte pasos hasta la cama de Chouji, teniendo cuidado de no tocar el cableado de la maquinaria, sintiendo los pulmones quemarle cuando estuvo demasiado tiempo conteniendo la respiración mientras veía a Chouji.

Una media sonrisa, agotada.

- Ya no necesito dietas, Ino…

No. Ya no las necesitaba. Ahora estaba delgado, demasiado delgado. Una parte del cerebro de Ino le hizo notar que así se veía atractivo pero esa voz murió pronto, cuando el resto de ella se dio cuenta de que Chouji no se veía como él y que ella estaba llorando. No fue hasta que se abrazó al demasiado delgado cuerpo de Chouji, mientras que él trataba de calmarla con manos demasiado débiles, que se dio cuenta que se puso a sollozar.

- No llores…

- I-idiota…

Ino se juró a partir de ese momento que nunca más en su vida iba a decirle a Chouji que necesitaba una dieta. No eran necesarias.


End file.
